Showerhead
by Dea Mortis
Summary: Someone is jealous. -- shounen ai/yaoi, voyuerism, ?+2


Showerhead by Willow

12 Oct 2000

Category: Sap, lime, romance, POV (unknown)  
Rating: PG/PG-13... R? (depends on how choosy you are)  
Pairings: ?x2, ?  
Warnings: If you wanna get picky cause of a semi-descriptive (but not really) scene then it is R, but otherwise I think it is about PG-13...  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is for fun and enjoyment, no money is being made. Please don't sue me, as I am poor.  
Feedback: Yes please. All flames received will be used to light the fire under my ass and get me to write more fics that are against your liking, so there. I really want feedback on this... this is one of my fav song and I think this fic did really good!

NOTES: Song SHOWERHEAD by Eve 6 (told ya) off their Self-Titled CD (EVE 6). (Which I got the other day... this is a very interesting song/fic). Kinda short I know, but it is a very emotional fic for me to write... and this just worked out this way... Anyone wanna guess who is who in this fic? If so reply to me and place your guess... I'll tell you one thing... I have a feeling of Wu somewhere in there... but really I dunno... ^_^

Showerhead by WillowVersion 1 

> ~~Cheap shot hocked straight to the ear drum   
Is it some sick sign of affection~~ 

I watch, feeling defeat as I see you with him. I can tell that my love is unheard, the way you look at him. The smile, the way you braid swings as you turn to look at him. I know it for sure when I hear you... the love you confess. Why could I not be offered the same chance? Why can you not love me? I know that you love him with more than your entire being... and it hurts. It hurts so very much.

"I love you," I hear you say to him, your sweet voice carries even when you speak softly. I frown... listening for him to return the sentiment.

My frown deepens after a while, after he doesn't say 'I love you' back... does he love you like I do? Could he ever? He tugs on your braid, drawing you into his arms to place a passionate... rough kiss to your sweet lips. I remember the kiss I placed on them... you were so startled... you ran away... like if he found out he'd hurt either you or me... Which would he hurt first? Would that make you love me? If you found he doesn't love you? Would it?

> ~~Violated and singed with deceit   
Disgust from my head to my hands to my feet yeah~~ 

The way he treats you... like a token possession to show off to your friends. I see the bruises... but they are patterned to the likes of a seat strap... are they? Or are they carefully planned? I know I am letting my emotions get the better of me... my mind running wild with accusations against your lover. But it hurts to watch the interplay between you... especially when I am this deeply in love with you.

I curl my hands into a fist, looking down at my feet to keep from lashing out at him. I want you for mine, dammit!

> ~~Your face it gives foul taste  
Whether smiling crying or denying~~ 

I've found you crying on a number of occasions. You always deny my accusations against him, but are you just hiding the truth? You usually cry when he's gone on a mission... is that pain for something he's done to you... or the fact that he is not with you and could die on the mission? Either way, you are crying and I hate to see you cry... like that time I kissed you... I am sorry, but I had to... I had to try and reach out to you... show *my* love for you... 

> ~~I see your motives and you're charged with fraud by me   
So take the hint and leave~~ 

I talk to him about what he does to you... I call him false... say he is using you... I tell him to leave you, stop hurting you... I think I misjudged his actions towards you because he became furious... not that I had told him to leave, but that I had called his feelings toward you a farce... boy am I sorry for that... cause now I have a black eye and a fat lip... I guess it was worth it... at least I know he loves you... maybe I can be content with that... that you love and you are loved...

> ~~I loved you while he was in you in the shower   
Did (in joy and ecstasy) your eyes begin to water... yeah... oh...~~ 

I walked in on you once... while you were... preoccupied... in the showers... the sounds of running water did nothing to hush your moans as he thrusted into you... Man, was that an erotic sight... your loose hair, wet and plastered to your bodies... I did my best to ignore the grunts and moans on the other side of the tile wall where I hid, but that still did not alleviate the raging hard-on that I'd gotten from that glimps of you, your naked bodies pressed firmly together...

I knew I loved you then... if only lust, but could lust cause this feeling of being complete when I am around you? I remember the line of an old song I heard you play... 'I loved you while he was in you in the shower... Did (in joy and ecstasy) your eyes begin to water?' Well? Did they? I can see the tears, the tears of love and joy, streaming down your face as he thrusts... I still love you... I still want you as my own...

> ~~And if I may stop by when you're living in the next town ten years down the road   
A good time for a dime and a crushed cigarette making bets with your body on the avenue  
Look into my eyes you say and you'll see nothing but sincerity~~ 

I love you... but after seeing what I saw, I must forego my chase... I must let you live your lives together unabaded. If you look on my eyes, you'll see that I am telling the truth... Maybe, sometime down the line, if it doesn't work out between you and he, we'll meet up again... then maybe I can love you... maybe you'll let me... but until then...

> ~~Almost as if you've got some hope that you'll enlighten me   
You're a head case story  
I loved you while he was in you in the shower   
Did (in joy and ecstasy) your eyes begin to water   
I loved you while he was in you in the shower   
Did (in joy and ecstasy) Did (in joy and ecstasy)!!!!  
Just trust me you said   
Just trust me you said   
Just trust me you said   
Just trust me you said   
I say NO!  
I loved you while he was in you in the shower   
Did (in joy and ecstasy) your eyes begin to water   
I loved you while he was in you in the shower   
Did (in joy and ecstasy) Did you enjoy!!!!!!!~~ 

I will still love you, but I shall not interfere... All love has a place and time... mine just wasn't now.... someday, though... someday...

But not now...

OWARI

Willow

Please send comments to: [xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com][1]

[On to Version 2][2]

[Back to Willow's page][3]

   [1]: mailto:xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./showerhd2.htm
   [3]: ../Shichan.htm



End file.
